The Fox and the Hound
by Heaven Eyes
Summary: Sakura's a thief, Syaoran's a cop, Tomoyo's a assassin, and Eriol is Tomoyo's chief rival. What a choice! HAHAHAHAHA! R&R!!!!!!!


Chapter 1 Fox meets Hound.  
  
Heaven Eyes - Omigosh! I love this fic! I really want some fanart! Lots of it! So if you have any for this fic, please send it to R&R!  
  
Fox rolled out of the line of fire behind a trash can. She pulled out a hand-grenade, tore the ring out, and threw it directly at the cops. She waited 10 seconds before she heard the grenade blow, and then slipped off into the shadows, her prize clutched tightly in her palm. It was a huge clear gem, 5 inches in radius. It would sell for thousands on the black market, yet another addition to her fortune. Fox heard the cops run by, searching franticly for her. As soon as they passed, she sniggered. They'd never catch her! Wanted in a least 15 places on all 7 continents, she had been chased by cops far better than the ones who had just passed her. She had never even been seen by a cop, yet another reason rumors spread saying that she was a ghost.  
  
She was the worst criminal ever to plague the world, or so many people said. There were bounties of 10 million and more on her head, depending on what country you were in. Nobody knew her real identity. Nobody would suspect her 'school girl' self. Still in college, she was a perfect straight A student, had never failed anything, fluent in about 30 languages. She was a great role-model, with an honest attitude and a pretty figure, studying to be a lawyer. No one would even think of suspecting Sakura Kinomoto. The only people who knew were Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, and Sakura herself. Standing up from where she had crouched in the shadows, Sakura, known as 'Fox' or 'The Fox', took inventory of herself.  
  
Bullet grazes on her left shoulder, twisted ankle, and a cracked rib. There were penalties to being shot at. She had a large rip on the right leg of her black bodysuit, and her fox tail was badly charred from her hand grenade. Oh well, she thought. I'm glad Tomoyo likes to make outfits. She probably has at least 10 spares. She made her way through the shadows, passing cars and people with ease. Nobody ever saw her. It was one of her policies: If you want to be a thief, don't get seen. She had stuck to this rule, and nothing had ever caught a glimpse of her in her thieving apparel. Not even a security camera.  
  
She popped into her dorm through the skylight, which had been cleverly hinged, after scaling the wall without being detected. "Tomoyo?" She called softly. A purple-eyed girl popped around the wall at the bottom of the stairs. She looked as gentle as a kitten, but Sakura knew her better. Tomoyo was one of the most wanted assassins on the planet. Having lived with her for over 10 years, Sakura knew all of her secrets. When it came to Sakura, Tomoyo was highly protective.  
  
"Sakura!" She squealed. "How'd it go?" "Fine." she replied "Bullet graze, twisted ankle, "Oh dear! Come downstairs and let me doctor you up!" "No way, Tomoyo! You'd kill me!" "Oh, as if! You know that I'm studying to be a doctor, so I'm a whole lot better at it than you are!" Sakura sighed shakily. Tomoyo had flunked her first-aid test last semester. She went downstairs, talking calmly as Tomoyo tended her wounds. "You were right, Tomoyo, it is 5 inches in radius." "Of course I'm right. I'm always right." "What about that time when you argued for the whole class period with our math Professor on that problem you got wrong?" "Okay, I'm not always right. You've made your point now-" "Shut up, Tomoyo." "Why don't you!?"  
  
"Because you started this conversation." Sakura sighed and fell silent. "Did you use magic?" Asked Tomoyo. "No. Not this time. I'll need another costume." Tomoyo's face had a look of deep happiness. "Did you rip another one?! Well, if you did, I'll make some more spares. I just finished the last twenty!" "You did?" Asked Sakura. She was scared to death when Tomoyo talked about making outfits. "Of course you do, so stop being so stupid. Now go upstairs and rest." "But I don't want-" "Your going upstairs to rest." Interrupted Tomoyo. "Fine." Sakura grumbled. She went upstairs and sat on her bed. Ignoring the pain in her ribs, she picked up a towel and headed for the shower. She heated the water, got in, and washed herself thoroughly with soap. She turned off the water, dressed, and got on the internet to search for an idea for her next theft.  
  
Sakura woke up early the next morning, despite the fact that her classes started at five o' clock that afternoon. She went to go look at her spare costumes, wanting to find an outfit suitable for that night's . She was going to a Top-secret lab that had just discovered a new drug that was worth millions. Sakura went down to the basement, kicked the old rug at the bottom of the stairs aside, and went down the stairs that were under it. She was in a vast cavern, filled with equipment. She walked over to a large rack of bodysuits and saw there were at least 10 new ones on a different rack.  
  
Sakura examined these, and picked out a two-piece bodysuit. The top was a strapless piece of tight cloth, covered with a stark black-and-white harlequin pattern. It tapered down to a point that barely covered her stomach, which was held down by a dark, oblong opal. A large white belt, outfitted with tons of black pockets, contrasted with her billowing black silk pants. The ends of these were tucked into snow-white stealth boots.  
  
A creamy white fox-tail hung beside them, streaked with black and as hollow as a drum. The tail was stuffed with highly explosive powder, which, if it came into contact with intense heat, would explode. Sakura grinned. Tomoyo always came up with tons of new weapon ideas, all of which that fit the outfit. There ought to be some highly flammable substances where she was going!  
  
Sakura, having found the right outfit, turned to the equipment one could carry that came with it. There was a huge table full of weapons and stealth objects, including grapples, ropes, blades, and explosives. Many of the knives were coated with highly dangerous poisons, for short death and tormenting ones that could last months. Sakura overlooked these easily; Tomoyo was a little over-enthusiastic.  
  
She chose carefully. In the end, she had almost eight of everything that wasn't poisoned; knives, throwing stars, grapple gun, pistol, bombs, etc. She grinned wolfishly. She was ready!  
Syaoran Li paced his office, worried. "But what if she steals it? What if she gets past our security?" "Mr. Li, we assure you, The Fox is sure to be caught. With our arrangements, she won't even enter the building. Trust us." Syaoran smiled. "I guess I should."  
  
Sakura ran into her bedroom and fell on to her bed, panting. She couldn't believe what just happened. She had let herself break one of her top rules in thievery. She had been seen. 


End file.
